Ying and Yang
by AndroidWarrior
Summary: We all Know Ben and Kevin not the best of friends but there is something about them that even they do not know Kevin is Ben's Doppelganger- Reviews and Sugguestion welcome chapter 5 added
1. Prolougue

Ying and Yang

A Ben 10 Fanfic

By-AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer-i do not ow Ben 10

In school one day Ben Tennyson was walking to his class when this happened.

"Well well well look who we have here J.T. its Tennyson how convenient."Cash the school bully said aloud "Yeah convenient."J.T. repeated in which Cash slugged him in the arm "Shut up J.T." "Okay" "Anyway me and J.T. saw the most interesting thing on our way to school today we saw this on a lamppost." He held up a flyer advertising a local strip club in town with a girl that looked suspiously like Ben "We saw that this looked exactly like you and we were saying to ourselves how gay must our little shrimp Ben Tennyson be to show his own junk in front of horny old men?" "Come on Cash that is not funny and thats not me!"Ben replied to his bully "Aww does our little Benny have to change his pad?"Cash Replied "Shut up Cash." "I can see it now our Benny going up on some Guy whilst on a pole jerking off the guy with his hands." "Cash i said shut up!" "Ha Ha what a fag!"J.T. said to Ben "Gee i wonder how much dick he must suck every night in the alleys." that is when Ben lost it "SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!"Ben said as he tackled the two bullies down to the ground when they retaliated and ganged up on him and started slugging him on the stomach until the hall monitor saw what was going down "Oh no Principal Moss J.T. and Cash are beating up students again" "OH SHIT LETS BEAT IT J.T.!!" and they both fled the scene as the school nurse came up and picked Ben up and carried him to the infirmary.

No one noticed a Black haired figure viewing the specticle

Later that day Bens parents were called to the office and when they arrived Ben was there with an ice pack on his stomach (A/N-yes they actually make those kind of icepacks) "Oh dear god Ben what happened?!?"Bens mother Sandra said out in shock "Cash and J.T. beat me up."Ben said to his parents "What?! you let some punkass kids push you around"Bens father Carl said out loud "Mr Tennyson this was found next to your sons body"The principal said as he showed the flyer to his parents "What in gods name would our Benjamin want with a strip club flyer?" "Cash and J.T. said the girl on the flyer was me and i tried to fight back but they overpowered me."Ben explained "Well Benny it doesn't matter what those boys said what matters is that you know the truth."Sandra said to her son "Well Mr and Mrs Tennyson i suggest that you take your son home this has been a terrible ordeal for him." "Thank you Principal Moss."Carl said to him as he helped his son up and out the door with the principal at his side "Kids these days i just don't know them anymore." the principal said as they left the office

Te Black haired figure appeared at the side of the window snickering

The bell rang signaling the end of the day as Cash and J.T. left the school grounds they were in conversation "Man if i get one more fucking detention my dad is gonna beat the living shit out of me."Cash said to his friend "Man i have never seen the principal look so livid in my life i thought he would have exploded by the time he got to me." J.T. replied to Cash "Whatever J.T. if i ever see Tennyson one more time today i will personally kill him." "Christ dude i'll see you later then." J.T. said as they seperated as Cash crossed through a patch of trees to get to his house

Little did he know the Black haired figure was watching Cash through the trees "Now time for some fun of my own" The figure said as we looked up at the figures face who turns out to be Kevin 11 in his human form

Then Kevin picked up a tree branch and ran out at Cash and struck him on the legs which made Cash yell out in pain he then struck Cash again on the face and chest "Ow oh god that hurts!" Then he looks up at his attacker "Tennyson?!?" Cash said in confusion(A/N-i'll explain tis at the end of the chapter) as Kevin kept at the barrage of blows to Cashs body "Tennyson Stop Pl-Please Im Sorry Ok"Cash said Crying"I'm Sorry Please stop please"Cash cried out in pain Kevin stopped and looked at his victim on the ground for a minute or so then he continued the barrage of blows until Cash lay unconscious and unresponsive and bloodied and as Kevin walked away he smiled to himself and said "That was better than i thought i don't know what will happen to Benny and i wouldn't even care its his problem not mine but he will figure this out eventually but i don't care what happens Tennyson is my property and he will be mine."

Later that night

Ben was laying on his bed his stomach still paining him from the head and toe"Ouch man Cash is probably going to get me back for getting him in detention." Just then Gwen came over to visit him "Well i just had to see it to believe it Ben Tennyson bearer of the Omnitrix and selfstyled hero of the earth lying flat on his back defenceless HA HA HA this is too rich!"Gwen laughed "If it isn't Queen Grossivaire." "Is that you're comeback weak too weak." "Shut up Gwen this is not helping!" As he said this the bruise shot up some pain "Argh" "Aww does Ben have a tummyache?"Gwen said to in in a mocking voice "Come on I got beat up by two Bullies i deserve to have some pity from you." "I just thought of something." "What?" "I don't care."Gwen said in a cruel sugary voice "if you came here to mock me then leave otherwise what do you want." "God can't you take a joke? i came here to see you i'm so sorry about what happened are you ok?" "Yeah i'm fine the principal said i should stay home tomorrow as well." What did they beat you up for." "Well they showed me some flyer from that stripclub showing some girl that looked like me and calling me a fag and all that i floored them and they beat me up." "Im sorry about that that should not have happened" "Thanks Gwen coming from you that means a lot." "Oh well you're welcome."

Then they heard the doorbell and they heard the door open and a couple minutes later they heard footsteps coming upstairs and the door opened and entered a Police officer and Carl and Sandra "Son i'm Sheriff McDermitt of the Bellwood police Department i need to ask you afew questions." Knowing what the questions might be aboutBen said "Ok shoot." "Well this afternoon Cash Murdocs Body was found in the woods near his house." "What happened?"Ben asked "We were hoping you could answer that as we found a tree branch with your fingerprints on it." "What"Ben said "Huh"Gwen said "Thats crazy he was here since 12:00 today." "Well we have evidence that states otherwise." The Sheriff said showing the branch to everyone "I did not do anything to Cash i swear Mom Dad say something." "Now look here my son would never go around hurting other people on purpose."Sandra said in Ben's defence "Ok fine i'll let this slide for now but will call you if we have anymore questions for you." then the sheriff began to leave "Wait is Cash okay?" "Oh he is fine they found him before the condition got worse." Then the sheriff left the house and so did Carl and Sandra leaving Gwen and Ben confused "Okay this is too weird who would hurt a school bully that much he'd end up in te hospital?"Gwen said "I don't know But who is putting me up for the blame?" "I don't know Ben?" "Someone is going to pay for this big time

To Be Continued

A/N-Okay you wanna know why Cash called Kevin "Tennyson" well the reason is that Kevin is an exact copy of Ben how is that possible he is a doppelganger a form of the person created in extreme Anger or Emotional distress so when Ben and Grandpa Max were fighting in New York and when Ben told Max that he was not his dad the Doppelganger was created one more thing the doppelganger has powers that we do not Ben does not know of this yet but he will soon


	2. Shocks

Ying and Yang

Chapter 2-Shocks

By-AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10 or Aozora no namida by Hitomi Takahashi which will be the opening and closing theme song of this fanfic

Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta

Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni

Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku

Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai

Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiro michi

Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo

Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara

Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru

Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru

Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA

Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara

Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu

Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

A Couple days later

Ben and Gwen were walking to school Bens stomach feeling much better and they were talking about what to expect from the school Post Cash's Assault from 'him'. "Ben there are people who are going to think that it was you who basically beat Cash to a bloody pulp."Gwen told him flat out "How could i?, my stomach was close to bursting from the bludgeoning it had received from those two psychopaths."Ben countered his cousin "Look i know you didn't do your family can vouch for you but there was no one else around the area and Cash kept saying it was you!" "Well he can say that all he wants to but when i see him at school today i am gonna show him and is crony what he did to me and show him the doctors papers and tell him i was in all that time and that it wasn't me." "Cash is still in the Hospital from his injuries how are you supposed to talk to him?" "Damn it how am i supposed to clear my name?"

Those questions for him would have to wait he had reached the school and by the time he had entered the doors and the students saw him they quickly backed up to thier lockers and had looks of fear on their faces "What are you guys staring at?" Ben asked them as if he did not already know "Oh nothing we're very happy to see you Ben" A yuppie girl said to him from her locker "Oh come on this has gone on far enough first the police and now you guys THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!"Ben shouted which made the other kids cringe in fear and when he made to the water fountain J.T. was finishing up and when he saw Ben he started to back away slowly "Hi J.T."Ben said to him J.T. did not respond he instead threw a trash can in his path "J.T. i just wanna talk to you i did not do anything to Cash you gotta believe me." But J.T. threw a stack of books in front of Ben "Oh fuck you then!" and turned around to head for his classes

During lunch Ben and Gwen sat together because no one would sit with Ben nor make contact with him in his classes "I hate this there treating like i have the fucking Plague or something."Ben said to his cousin "Ben you're basically the prime suspect in 1st degree assault and battery and Attempted murder what else are they gonna treat you like?"Gwen returned to him "Like a human being i have nothing to be guilty about but they all think i am psychotic and a danger to society." then Gwen saw something she had not saw in a long time her cousin crying so she hugged her cousin and said "Don't cry Ben we'll find out who did this don't worry." "Gwen i ... I wanna go home i can't stay here anymore this is just too much for me!"Ben pleaded to his Cousin she agreed with him this was just too much for anyone too handle to get beaten up by two bullies and one of the bullies in the hospital and to be a suspect in all of it and to be Reviled by the entire student body is nothing a 10 year boy should ever have to face in the space of a couple days so they went to the office and with their parents consent over the phone received 2 dismissal slips and left the school grounds.

While they were in the park trying to vent from the horrible school day they were trying to find ways to make themselves better Ben had said this to his cousin "I wanna see Cash in the hospital i wanna you know try to bridge the gap before this spirals out of control its getting beyond us." "I agree Ben but how will you get into his room they won't let you in obviously you know controlled entries."Gwen said to her cousin stating the obvious "Gwen i don't give a shit if they have guards around his body and the moment i touch him they shoot me on sight i still want to see him!"Ben replied to her cousin "Okay Doofus don't get uptight about this." "Thank you Gwen for seeing it my way."

So they went to the hospital to see Cash with flowers and all that other stuff for him but as expected they were met with resistance "Sorry kids Mr Murdocs room is barred for all visitors except friends and family members."a nurse orderly said to the 2 ten year olds "But we are friends well almost friends anyway and we want to drop these off for him."Ben explained "Ok but make it quick 10 minutes no more than that." "Of course thanks ma'am."Gwen said to her as they dashed off to Cash's room

When they made to Cash's room they saw Cash in a hospital bed his chest and stomach wrapped in gauze and bandage and his head stitched and his arms wrapped in a tourniquet "Hi Cash."Ben said which made Cash jump and he said to Ben "Tennyson what the hell are you doing here?" "Cash i am not here to hurt you i just wanna drop these off for you." He placed flowers in a vase next to Cash's bed "Just put them in water and keep them fed and all that shit." But Cash whimpered at the sight of Ben he knew Ben meant well but seeing his own 'attacker' in plain sight of scared the shit out of him "Please just do what you want Tennyson and get out J.T. can come here at anytime he will be pissed at you." as if right on cue J.T. came into the room and at first glance of Ben tackled him and pinned him to the wall "So come here to finish the Job haven't you?"J.T. screamed at Ben "No J.T. i just only wanted to visit him Gwen can vouch for me." "LIAR FUCKING LIAR YOU WERE HERE TO KILL HIM!!!" "No he wasn't J.T. Please let him go!"Gwen pleaded but J.T. proceeded to pick up a hospital knife off a medical tray "I'll kill you I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Just as he was about to plunge the knife into him Gwen Knocked him out with a medical pan and BEn rushed over to hug his Cousin tighter and sobbed into her Chest "Thank you" Ben said to her in a watery message and Gwen said to Cash "He was only hear to see you but you sic'd your attack dog on him YOU BASTARD!" "HEy i didn't know J.T. would go ballistic!" "Oh forget it" and they left the room

On the way home they were talking "So what are we gonna tell our moms about our near death experience?" "Gwen i almost died today i rather keep this to myself." "Okay hold your shorts on" and they were silent for the rest of the walk home but when they arrived to Ben's house they saw the last person they expected to see... "Kevin?"Ben said to this person

"Hi Ben hows it going?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta

Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni

Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku

Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai

Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiro michi

Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo

Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara

Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru

Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru

Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA

Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara

Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu

Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo


	3. Revelations

Ying and Yang

Chapter 3-Revelations

By-AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10

Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta

Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni

Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku

Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai

Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiro michi

Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo

Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara

Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru

Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru

Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA

Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara

Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu

Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Kevin was standing in front of Ben and Gwen and he was smiling not his usual devious and manic smile this one was a normal and happy smile. "Kevin what are you doing here?"Ben asked him "What can't a friend visit another friend from time to time?"Kevin replied Ben just stared at him the last time he checked his so called 'friend' was in the Null-Void and he was mutated and completely insane and here he was on the stoop of his house and calling him friend "You are supposed to be in the null-void Kevin how did you get out?"Ben asked again "What are you talking about Dude the last time i saw you was in that tunnel in New York and it collapsed i almost died."Kevin replied "Okay? so what are you doing here?" "I came to see you i felt terrible about the train thing you know i wanna make up for it." For Ben and Gwen this was freaking weird Why was Kevin here? why did he not remember any of the shit that happened over the summer what was he here for?

Against their better knowledge they let him in the house Carl and Sandra were out shopping for food and they were alone until they returned so they sat Kevin down on the La-z-boy and they stood in front of him with inquesitive looks on thier faces "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Kevin asked "Well me and Gwen were gonna watch t.v but then you turn up out of nowhere and you were out to kill me after that incident in New York." "Ben why would i do that? im your friend." "Friends don't try to kill other friends"Gwen said to him "But why would i want to kill Ben i like him if i wanted to kill him i would have waited until the train came and threw him under it."Kevin said to her in explicit detail "Hey i thought you were my friend!" "Sorry Ben you see i want you to know that i am okay not gonna hurt or anything."Kevin tried to explain but Ben looked like he swallowed a peeled lemon whole "Like hell you are you can't be trusted with anything Kevin!"Ben said to him icily "Ben whats happened to you you never treated me like this before?" Kevin said scared thats what Stopped Ben in his Tracks he had never seen Kevin like this before actually maintaining his innocence and being so persistent about it "Kevin whats with you?"Ben asked in a calm restrained voice "I might ask you the same question Ben." "I asked you first." "I told you i want to be friends with you again why is that so confusing to you?" Kevin asked them "I'm Sorry Kevin Ben has been going through a rough time right now its hard on both of us right now."Gwen told Kevin "I'm Sorry whats been happening?"Kevin asked "Don't even ask for that you piece of shit you're still not in any place to talk right now."Ben said to him coldly "Ben James Tennyson he asked what was going on if you wanted to be left alone about it then say so but don't take it on Kevin!"Gwen shouted at her cousin who just pouted and then gave in "Look the police think i tried to kill the school bully Cash and i didn't i wanted to show themthatbut those kids at school were very rude toward me avoidinge and being cruel to me in every sense of the whole goddamn word."Ben said to Kevin "God man i did not know what was going on at all." This time Ben looked up at his friend and he smiled "Finally someone shows sympathy." "I am the one who should be thanking you you showed me the way to salvation and love." That comment made Ben blush a bit and then he laughed and Kevin laughed at the corniness of the sentence.

For the rest of the day Ben and Kevin were being friends and were loving every minute of it and when night Fell Kevin was spending the night with the tennysons "Ben sorry about the train incident i was just out of control." "Will you stop saying that your sorry i've had people do worse stuff to me than that stupid Train incident it is this attempted murder thing." "By the way you never told a thing about this thing."Kevin said to his friend "Well here it goes i was at school Cash and J.T. came to my locker showing me this flier for a strip club and the girl on it looked like me and they started going off on how i was a fag and all that shit and then i ran at them but then they ganged up on me and beat me up and they pretty much tried to kill me i was sent home and i don't know what happened after that but someone found Cashs body in the woods and they said i beat him up they found my DNA all over it."Ben explained "Wow thats gotta suck."Kevin said to him "To be the only one in the case a suspect of something you never did." "I know but i feel much better now i think it was because you came here Thanks Kevin." Ben told him "You're welcome but i never felt like i did a thing..." But he was cut off by a hug from Ben which Kevin,Though surprised,returned and before they could enjoy the moment Gwen snapped a shot on her camera "Ok now this is so going on the Internet." Gwen said and she left with Ben and Kevin dashing after her

later that night

Ben saw his cousin Gwen on her laptop and writing notes "Whatcha doing Gwen?" Ben asked "Oh Ben i am just looking up Doppelgangers." "Why?" "For my Psychology report on the paranormal did you know Doppelgangers are created out of a persons emotions and anger andthat the Doppelgangers have these powers that we don't?" "No." "There is also speculation that Pope David the VII had his Doppelganger who would start these demonic occult parties during the Spanish iquistion and when the iquisitors came to kill him the Doppelganer blew their heads off with his power." "Like that Chick in Elfin Lied right?" "Well not exactly, but there is more the Doppelganger can make his own Doppelganger only they are called Chevalier and they are more violent and can cause apocalyptic destruction and the only way the Chevalier can be Killed is to stab the person who created the original Doppelganger in his heart with a purified silver knife the person won't die but the Chevalier will." "Fuck man i didn't know you were that dark stuff." "I'm not but my teacher is." "Well you're gonna get an A on this report."

What they weren't aware was that Kevin was hearing in on all of this and he walked in and said "I'm going for a walk i'll be back in a hour."Kevin said "All right Kevin i'll see you later." and so Kevin walked out of the Tennyson household his heart set on his destination.

When he had reached the destination he saw a person on the deserted boardwalk smiling at the sight "Hey there Master."The Person said in mocking voice "Shut up that attack on the Boy in the woods you did that didn't you!"Kevin yelled "Caught on at last haven't you boy." The person who alked out of the shadows who looked like Kevin but then he turned into his true form (Kevin's Chevalier looks like Kabuto from NAruto but he can transform into Kevin anytime he wishes) "But you don't look like you're happy to see me." "I'm not, you psychotic fuck." "Oh now thats not nice to call people that Kevin." "I'll call you whatever you psychotic fuck that Train thing was your idea not mine." THe Chevalier was looking pretty pissed "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!" As he beat the crap out of Kevin who lost his powers when the Chevalier left him

There was a knock on the door of the Tennyson home and when Ben opened the door he Saw Kevin battered bloody and bruised "Hey Benny." "Kevin what the fuck happened to you?!?!" "I Was Mugged i guess i didn't fare to well." then he collapsed onto the floor

"KEVIN!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta

Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni

Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku

Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai

Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiro michi

Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo

Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara

Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru

Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru

Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA

Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara

Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu

Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo


	4. Tiente Wen

Ying and YangChapter 4-Tiente Wen

By-AndroidWarrior

(A/N-Vampire Jazzy i know you're confused about the Kabuto lookalike i am too and i am the author of this fanfic BUT i thought about what to do with it and if you have those questions still in your head they will be answered by the end of this chapter)

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10

Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta

Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni

Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku

Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai

Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiro michi

Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo

Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara

Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru

Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru

Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA

Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara

Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu

Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Kevin awoke on Ben's bed and looked around and saw Ben on the floor in an sleeping bag and it was around 04:30 in the morning he felt a lot of gauze on his chest and some bandages on his face. Then he remembered the reason he was like this his own Doppelganger beat him to a pulp "Fuck that really hurt."Kevin said to himself and then he looked at Ben again and leaed toward his ear and whispered"Im sorry Ben." then he got back into his Bed and fell asleep

The next morning it was a Saturday and Ben and Gwen were near Kevins Bedside waiting for him to wake up they remembered the whole event that led up to this.

_It was 10:00PM at night Ben and Gwen were waiting for Kevin to get back from his walk "Jesus what is taking him so long?"Ben asked "Ben, a 137 pound goth and slightly psychotic 12 year old can only travel around so fast." then they heard the bell ring "I'll get it"Ben said to him and went to the door and when he answered the door what he saw shocked and appalled him. Kevin was there battered and bruised and bloodied "Hey Benny."Kevin said "Kevin what the fuck happened to you?!?"Ben shouted "I was mugged i guess i didn't fare well" Then he fainted "KEVIN!!!!" His scream was so loud that Gwen came in to the Foyer and saw Kevins unconscious body "Oh my God Ben help me lift him to the Couch!" and they did so without delay and when they placed him on the couch his face winced in pain but that was all it did. Ben placed down a medical bag and opened it and took out Antiseptic cream,some Gauze, Bandages,and medical Alcohol. one at a time Gwen called for each of the medical bits as she placed the items on Kevin properly but Gwen placed a life force spell on him and as she placed Antiseptic cream on his left pectorial his breathing stopped "Ben you gotta perform CPR." But rather then do the procedure Ben got up and sang "HEY NOW HEY NOW DON'T DREAM ITS OVER!" "BEN THATS CCR! I MEANT CPR!" "Oh right Sorry."Ben replied then started to perform the procedure and breathed into his mouth and continued the procedure until his breathing returned and restabilised at last they finished and then they lifted Kevin onto Ben's bed "Now we wait?"Ben asked his cousin "Yes Ben now we wait."Gwen replied and they left._

"Maybe we should wake him up?"Ben asked "No Ben we can't even touch him unless you want him to die."Gwen replied to him in a stern voice but what they didn't realise is that Kevin woke up from their arguing then he said "Well Ben you took care of the waking up part with your big mouth."Kevin said to him in which they saw him and laughed at his remark "Look guys im sorry i scared you you guys didn't have to do this for me."Kevin said to them "Yeah but you looked like shit we wanted to fix you before you died on my foyer floor."Ben said to him Gwen saw this in her mind and saw this as a time to leave these two alone "So Kevin what happened last night?" "Ok look if i tell you you promise not to tell anyone else except Gwen." "Dude you have my word." "Ok remember at that tunnel in New York?" "Yeah." "Well inside me was a evil Boy named Tiente Wen he was the one trying to make you crash that train and take your watch from you." "How do you know this Tiente Wen?" "He is my Doppelganger Ben." "WHAT!" "Tiente was my Doppelganger since my birth he told me to do bad things with my powers whenever i got angry he made me release a huge burst of energy which destroyed anything i touched there was one thing i regretted the most i wanted Tiente dead..." He gulped at this "I killed my parents."Kevin said when he started to cry "And my friends." "Kevin what the hell did you do that for." "I didn't mean to Tiente told me that they were trying to kill me and that my friends hated me after school i took my friend Stanley into a abandoned building took him down into the basement and then Tiente came out and stabbed him he screamed so much that he took over my body and forced me to slit his throat and i left and then i saw my parents and when they were asleep Tiente gutted them then my powers blew the house up." "Kevin why did you let Tiente do this to you?" "Im sorry Ben i should have told you this sooner." "Thats okay but you still didn't answer my question,Why did you let Tiente do this?" "He was like a friend to me and besides Stanley i had no one else i knew what i did was wrong but if i tried to do the right thing Tiente would try to break my spinal cord and crush my brain."

"On the day we met i couldn't take Tiente anymore you showed me the watch and when you said that you couldn't take it off Tiente tried to remove it by any means necissary and then he forced you to sell your soul and body to him you know that time we shook hands he took ownership of you." "WHAT! why the fuck would he want me." "Dude because your allegiance to another is all he needs to be released from me and be human and i did not want that to happen but when that Watch discharged that much energy that night he finally left my body i was so scared that i fled from the city that night." "Where did you go?" Kevin did not expect this kind of question to be directed at him "I fled to New Jersey and hid in Hoboken where i never been before but when i was there some strange person came out of the darkness and he seemed nice that he offered me a place to stay for the night but when i reached his house it was a very different story." He gulped at the fact "He took me down to his basement and he raped me i tried to use my power to force him off but when i tried it nothing happened and he just kept raping me every 3 hours until he fell asleep." Ben was horrified that his own friend was raped and that his Doppelganger kept torturing him even after he was gone "Did Tiente do this or was it that rapist?"Ben asked his friend Kevin replied"It was Tiente and he was the one who hurt your bully as well."Kevin said flatly Ben was shocked yet satisfied shocked that Tiente was in Bellwood and that his name was practically cleared.

"Kevin look we'll find Tiente and stop him."Ben assured his friend "Ben he can't be stopped he is completely unstoppable he nearly killed Cash and me for Gods sake!"Kevin replied "Gwen knows about Doppelgangers it will be easy to find something Every Doppelganger dies from something."Ben replied to his friend and,with Bens help, got Kevin out of bed and went to find Gwen.

Gwen was in the Living room printing her report on Doppelgangers when she heard the boys enter the room "Ben Kevin what are you two doing here?" "Gwen do you know anything on Doppelganger tracking?"Ben asked his cousin "Yeah they had it on the website i researched last night Why do you ask?" "Well Kevin has a Doppelganger a dangerous one here in Bellwood we need to know where it is." "Ben i would need a lot of ingredients for a simple tracking serum of that potentcy." They did not have enough time for such a pursuit "I did not say we can't do anything but i need some dabs of blood." Gwen then said "OK lets do it then."Kevin said at once as he grabbed a letter opener from the office desk then Gwen ripped a blank leaf out of her Spell Book and then Kevin pricked his finger and smeared the blood onto the leaf and placed it on the coffee table and they watched the paper

Then the blood started to form into letters letters into words and here is what it said

Kevin Levin

Age-12

Species-Doppelganger

"Oh my god"Ben said quietly as Kevin and Gwen looked at the paper in shock while the blood formed more words

Creator-Ben James Tennyson

Ben's mouth hung agape at those words that formed on the paper and he looked at Kevin who was as shocked as he was so Kevin was his creation but before he could say something the blood formed more words

Tiente Wen

Age-14

Species-Chevalier

Creator-Kevin Levin

Grand Creator-Ben James Tennyson

Kevin looked at his friend and Ben looked at him they were at a loss at words both of them not sure what to do "Dad?"Kevin said to his friend "OK now i am starting to feel uncomfortable here."Ben replied

"Guys it is possible that Doppelgangers can be created without the other realising it this is something that happens in the paranormal world all the time"Gwen said while this was not comforting she felt they needed to know this "Not helping out at all Gwen this is serious."Ben said to his cousin "Yeah how am i supposed to look at my friend the same way without seeing my old man in the face?"Kevin asked "Guys there must be some reason for this i mean you don't look the same?"Gwen tried to say but then she got an idea "Lets go to Grandpa we could use some of his DNA stuff to be sure if you guys were doppelgangers you would have the same DNA Structure.

As soon as they could they went to Max's RV and once they explained the situation he allowed them in "So if what your saying is true then when i put the DNA needle into Ben and Kevin it will read as a duplicate?"Max asked his Granddaughter "Yes it should."Gwen Replied "Ok now this will hurt a bit." Max said to the two boys as he placed the needles into the arm and bone (Blood Tissue and Marrow) as the two boys cringed from the pain and the matter going in through the tubes when they were done Max patched them up as the results printed out from the Computer. Max picked these papers and he read the results "It says this DNA is a 100 percent match for the both of them in fact it is a duplicate of Bens DNA." This news was a shock to Max as it was to Ben and Gwen and Kevin "So its true that i have two grandsons now?" "Not really grandpa it means that Ben has some sort of Bipolar problem."Kevin said "NO HE DOESN'T KEVIN!"Gwen shouted "HEY GWEN YOU CAN'T TALK TO KEVIN LIKE THAT!!" "Ok you two calm down look something happened to Ben that day in New York but i will still care for Ben no matter what and Kevin too he's family now" Max said to his family

Later that night

Max was walking out of a bar he had a couple drinks and started to walk home but then he heard shuffling footsteps looked behind him nothing was there "I gotta stop dragging my feet." He said to himself and he continued his trek home he heard the footsteps again he looked behind him nothing was there "ALRIGHT WHO IS THERE?" then someone knocked him out and he fell to the ground and behind him was Tiente who said "It's Kevin bitch." then Tiente laughed Maniacally

TO BE CONTINUED-Does this answer your questions?

Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta

Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni

Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku

Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai

Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiro michi

Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo

Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara

Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru

Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru

Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA

Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara

Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu

Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo


	5. Realisation

Ying and Yang

Chapter 5-Realisation

By-AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10

Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta

Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni

Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku

Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai

Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiro michi

Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo

Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara

Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru

Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru

Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA

Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara

Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu

Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Sunday afternoon was looking gloomy it was raining all day and there was nothing to do the two stranded Ten year olds and Twelve year old were in the house without anything to do and they did not feel like talking about what happened yesterday or want to talk about it in fact they wanted to push it out of their minds

Kevin was just as stubborn finding out he was a Doppelganger had taken a toll on him and Ben whom he didn't bother to talk to he just gave out awkward looks to him and walked on but there was so much he would like to say to Ben

Ben was just as stubborn but he tried to make contact with his Doppelganger but everytime he tried to his tounge always tied up in front of him and he couldnt find the right words but he wanted to say he was sorry

Gwen didn't know what to do she wanted the two boys to try to make contact with each other but she also wanted to talk to Kevin herself the chance to talk to a real Doppelganger was too great but she was also too cautious Doppelgangers were sometimes violent towards other human beings if they were hurt or angry

So that is why their was no contact between any of them and there was another thing that was on their minds

Grandpa Max was missing

He never arrived home last night from the bar in town they were trying to figure out what happened to him but not together seperate

So they decided to look for him

Ben was in the town looking for him the fervor of the Cash incident had died down a bit yet some still were looking at him as though he did it "Man get over it people it was not ME!" Ben said to himself then he went into The bar that Grandpa usually went into it was empty except for a few patrons resting off their drunkeness "God you think they would have went home its 11:30 in the morning ." he started to look around when the Barkeep caught him on the shoulder "Boy you know that under 18's are not allowed in here!" "Dude the legal drinking age is 21!"Ben countered "Even so your underage now get the fuck out of here or i'll call your parents!" deciding not to press his luck he left but muttering a few choice curses under his breath.

Ben was still looking for Max when he found Gwen being cornered by Cash and J.T. (Man i needed to bring them back) "Guys get away from me!"Gwen pleaded but they would not relent "So where is Psycho boy going to find an Ax to hit me with?"Cash asked Gwen "Why don't you ask him yourself you fuck?!?"Ben said as Cash turned around to see him "Shes my cousin i won't allow anyone to bother her even a piece of Shit like you Cash!" Yet Cash still wouldn't relent "Whats it to you Tennyson?"Cash said to him coldly "Cash i am going to ask you to leave Gwen alone normally i wouldn't bother but i am in a very bad mood so Leave now!" "You're in no position to talk now that everyone thinks you attacked me if you do the attacking again you'll go to Jail your one phone call away from getting a human booster shot from a perverted warden."Cash said and then Ben backed backed off not wanting to escalte the situation further and took Gwen by the arm and left but not before giving Cash the finger

They found Kevin in an alley with his head in his hands and a lit cigarette in his mouth (I used to live where finding a 12 year old smoking was not tabooed or even acknowledged so i incorporated that into this story) "Kevin what are you doing and where did you get that cigarette?" Kevin looked up at Ben and said to him "Well i was looking for him as long as i could but after an hour i gave up and went here and i had a pack of cigarettes with me for like ever in case i wanted to smoke and i guess today was the day i wanted to i guess" but Ben was not amused one bit he smacked Kevin in the face "Dude i want you to listen to me this is no joke you gotta understand that Some crazy fucker took my Grandpa and i want to find him you need to help me please AND STOP SMOKING THOSE FUCKING CIGARETTES!!!" "Okay Ben you don't need to get testy!" and Kevin got up and went with Ben and Gwen

It started to get dark so they couldn't carry on so they went home but not before...

"Well well we gotta stop running into each other Tennyson"Cash said as he and J.T. surrounded the three yet for some reason they did not notice Kevin "What now Cash?!"Ben asked"You already mortified me today what else do you want?" "Oh so the psycho wants a little motive?, J.T. open the bag!"Cash said as J.T. reached into his bag and pulled out a puppy "Oh no Copper!"Gwen said as she bought Copper from the animal shelter a few months ago "Where did you get him?!?" J.T. chuckled as he said "I guess you should always lock your window i found him on your bed." "YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM!!!"Gwen said incredulously as the two bullies laughed "Give him Back please!!!" Then Cash walked into herspace and said "No i think i do something so you can find him." As soon as he was finished J.T. punched Copper in the stomach which caused him to yelp in pain "NO!!!" Ben yelled "THIS TIME YOU GONE TOO FAR CASH!!!"Kevin said to him angrily "No i have not the worst has yet to come."Cash said sinisterly as he took Copper and placed him on the grass J.T. took out a brick and handed it to Cash and Cash picked up Copper again held him down on the grass picked up the brick and started to hit the puppy mercilessly and as Gwen Ben and Kevin watched in horror parlysed with terror continued to bludgeon the puppy until the yelps of pain stopped and puppy ceased wirthing

"Dude looks like the skank's pooch is dead"J.T. said and Cash chuckled and said "Oh well."carelessly as Gwen cuddled next to Kevin crying "YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE CASH!!!!"Ben Cried out in anger and rushed out to Cash and J.T. ready to kill them "Gwen hasn't done anything AND TO KILL THE PUPPY IS UNFORGIVABLE YOU SICK FUCKS!!!" But Cash and J.T. overpowered Ben and Threw him to the ground and pounded him

While this was going on Tiente (Who is the Silver haired Kabuto look a like) was watching from a tree "I've done some crazy shit and even i find that repulsive thats it these two have to die."Tiente said and started lift his hands.

"See you in Hell Tennyson!"Cash said as he raised a rock to Ben's head "NO BEN!!"Gwen shouted but then the sky turned blood red and giant Hands started to form from the ground and J.T. saw Kevin in the blood red sky Kevin,who was shocked by the skys color tried to tell Gwen to go but she was still in shock over her puppys gruesome murder and Kevin was still trying to motion for Ben to go but Ben was flat on his back in pain from the beating and while Cash and J.T. were distracted the hands grabbed the two bullies

AS Cash and J.T. struggled to release themselves from the hands Ben got up and saw the sight and even though they had just killed his cousins dog he could not let this happen he got to his Omnitrix and transformed himself to Four arms and grabbed onto the hands

Then the hands led up Tiente who was smiling evily and looked at the three capitulated victims "This went better than expected not only did i grab two colossal dicks (Boy that so did not sound right at all) but i got a bonus prize a four armed freak!" Tiente said while Four arms saw Tiente with Animosity "So this is the psycho bitch Kevin was talking about."Fourarms said and it looked like Tiente heard him because he grabbed him with a tentacle that came out of his back "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" "Whoa let me go you sick fuck!" but Tiente would not relent at all instead he tightened the hands on Cash and J.T. "Tennyson im sorry ok let me go please!"Cash said to Tiente,who he still thought was Ben,Tiente then looked at Cash and said to him "YOu're lucky i don't call the police for what you did cause you would rot in prison and get fucked in the ass for what you two did."Tiente said to them in a sick sadistic voice "You would really call the police on us?"J.T. said to him." "You bet you're fucking ass i would J.T. m,boy!" "My mom is so gonna be at me!"He said whining "Typical coward logic." "You would say that YOU PSYCHOTIC FUCKS!"Fourarms said to Tiente and J.T. "Let them go Tiente!"Kevin said to his Doppelganger while holding Gwen and Tiente said "No master i think i will let them suffer a little more." and with that he sent tenticles through the hands and around Cash and J.T.s throats and tightened them but not enough to cut off airflow

just then the Omnitrix timed out

"STOP IT!!" Ben said to Tiente who smiled "Finally we meet Benjamin you know i wanted to meet the grand master for a long time but ever since you trapped me in that null void you made my life hell." "But this isn't right they don't deserve to die even though they are complete shit wads but they don't have to die for it!" Tiente looked at Ben for a minuteand then he let them go including Ben then Cash and J.T. ran and hid behind Gwen and Kevin in fear then Tiente got down and walked towards Ben and the others "We should talk more meet me at the abandonend house at Foleys End at midnight you lot." then Tiente left "But so we understand who is in charge here..." he then released a tentacle and Grabbed Gwen who screamed "... i will hold her with me for security purposes so no cops you hear be good now."Tiente said in a saidistic mocking voice and left with Kevin saying "YOU FUCKING COWARDLY CUNT!" then Tiente vanished

"What do we do now Kevin?" Ben asked "What do you mean we go to that house but we prepare first!"Kevin replied and while they were saying this "Me and J.T. see that your busy so we'll go now."Cash said as they tried to slip away but Kevin grabbed them by the scuffs "Not so fast you two are going to help us you're in this now and you can't get out now."

To Be Continued

Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta

Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni

Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo

Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku

Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai

Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiro michi

Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo

Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara

Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru

Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru

Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA

Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara

Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu

Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara

Donna unmei ga matte irun darou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo


	6. Operation Kill Tiente

Ying and yang

Chapter 6-Operation: Kill Tiente

By-AndroidWarrior

Disclaimer-I do not own Ben 10

Notice-Look to my friends on deviant art, if I still have any I am really sorry if the prologue was too graphic for your tastes that is why I put up the mature theme block on

When Ben and Kevin and Cash and J.T. got back to the Tennyson home they were in shock there Friend Gwen had just been taken from them in front of their own eyes by Tiente Wen the evil Chevalier and he was expecting them to be at Foleys end at midnight which was in 8 hours from now.

They had to think of something fast how were they going to get Gwen back without dying in the process and without hurting Gwen but first they had some explaining to do

"Can anyone tell me WHAT IS GOING ON WHY IS THERE THREE OF YOU TENNYSON?!?!"Cash shouted to Ben who calmly replied "Look that guy who was trying to kill us was not me I'll try to tell you everything but you must promise not to freak out or commit me to a lunatic asylum alright." Ben asked

"Alright Tennyson will pay along for now."

"Alright get comfy cuz I am not taking any breaks ok last summer while I was in New York I got into a fight with my Grandpa normally I am very content with him but I got him into trouble with a hotel and got us kicked out and he was pretty pissed at me and I was pretty pissed as well cuz he was treating me like a kid and I said he was not my Dad and Kevin was born out of this but He had someone with him that was controlling him named Tiente Wen, the guy who tried to kill us, he wanted Kevin to kill innocent people on a subway train I said no but Tiente didn't take it too well at all." He stopped to breathe

"Then Tiente decided he wanted me dead so he went after me Gwen and Grandpa for the whole summer afterwards but I never thought he would turn up here or find out where I live for that matter."

Ben finished and he sat down but J.T. said "Okay I can get that but if your there then who is that?" Pointing at Kevin

"That is Kevin…"He bit his lip wondering if he should tell them the truth he decided not to and lie a little "He is my cousin from my dad's side of the family he is staying with me until his parents find a home here in Bellwood." He started to think how he would follow it up then he said "In fact that's why he's here with me to help kill Tiente he wants to help me stop him."

As Ben sat back down Kevin looked at him with a "what the fuck" look then he whispered "You pulled that one out of your ass didn't you?"Kevin asked "Pretty much." Ben replied then Cash said something

"Well okay that pretty much covers everything… except you beating me half to death in the woods!"

Ben was starting to get pissed again "For the last time it was not me but if you want to know who it was I'll tell you… it was Tiente disguised as me he is a shape-shifter and a very powerful one apparently he tried to kill us remember." "Okay you've convinced me but how did he get those powers?"

Ben was not expecting this he wanted to leave the Doppelganger thing out of the whole mess it was bad enough that Tiente beat Cash half to death in the woods leaving him the whole blame but now there where so many questions to be answered and there was no time for that much questions Gwen's life was at stake and he had to get to Foleys end and fast.

"Theres no time to answer those questions I'll tell you guys about it when we get back with Gwen." Ben said "If we get back with Gwen."J.T. pointed out "I mean that guy is a complete psycho he tried to kill me and Cash so we don't know what he'll do to her." "J.T. don't say that we are going to get her back no matter what!"Ben said to him "Ben can I see you for a moment?"Kevin asked as he dragged Ben into the Hallway

"How are we going to stop Tiente he has that watches DNA and we have nothing that he doesn't have?!?"

Kevin asked Ben in which he replied "I don't know I'm winging it here just let me think for a moment ok?" "Well you better think fast they are expecting a miracle here and I am not walking on water here so you better think quickly" "Alright alright." Then Ben went onto the computer and researched Doppelgangers and their Chevaliers

He was two hours in when he found what he was looking for "Oh my god this is it KEVIN GET IN HERE I FOUND IT!!!"

Kevin dashed into the Computer room where Ben was and said "What?!"

"Its here the way to get Tiente back." "Well what is it then?"Kevin asked

"It says long ago there was a doppelganger and Chevalier problem in Japan and one day a guy named Oda Nobunaga came to being and he took a sword made of pure silver and he destroys almost ¾ of their armies before they surrendered!"

Kevin just stared at him then he lost it

"THAT'S IT?!?, THAT'S YOUR PLAN A STUPID SWORD THAT MIGHT NOT EXIST ANYMORE!!!"

"Hey I am as shocked as you are but I know where the sword is and we can get it." "Wait one moment if you know where that sword is why did you not get it?" "One I did not have any doppelgangers to fight and two Gwen took me to some spiritual shop in town to get some new spells and I saw it and didn't think about it at all until I saw the site"

Kevin was thinking until he spoke "Is this shop still open?" "Yeah it is why?" Ben asked "Get Cash and J.T. were going out again then we'll go to Foleys End."

As soon as they got ready they went out into the town to find the shop it took them almost an hour until they looked like they were really pissed

"Where is this shop Tennyson?"Cash said bitterly "Yeah we were walking forever!"J.T. whined and at this point Ben and Kevin were getting even more pissed they were doing their best to get the sword and the bitching and griping was not helping one bit so at last Ben spoke

"Well WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?!?"Ben yelled which got their attention "Look I know we have not found it yet it I know THE EXTRA PRESUURE I DO NOT NEED AT ALL SO ZIP YOUR FUCKING TRAP AND LETS GO!!!!" That got their attention and they went off

And at long last they found the shop it was a dilapidated rustic green colour and the lights were still on

They went inside to find the shop surprisingly Immaculate despite its foul smell and they found a young girl(Who looks like Erin Sanders) at the counter "Hi there how is every soul?" "Yeah yeah Souls and all that do you have any swords?"Kevin said to her too rashly "Whoa this is a place of spiritual connection not war!" "I know that but we have a 'problem'."Ben said to her in code in which she said "Come to the back."

In the back the girl placed the sword onto the table "Are you sure about what you are doing Benjamin?" "Yeah we're on a mission here." "Okay…but if anyone asks you did not get it here."

"Gotcha"

Good luck Ben Tennyson

As soon as he left the shop with the sword in hand the girl got on the phone and said into the receiver

"Tiente they are on their way the boy is definitely trying to kill you so be on your guard!"

"Thank you for the Info Kristella."

To be continued

Sorry the chapter is short and suckish but I have been feeling under the weather recently and haven't been writing and this was on my hard-drive so I thought I'll add a lull chapter so I can make the fight better but I'll take sugguestions for the fight


End file.
